nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mhavril39/My trip to the Pink Friday Tour!
Hey barbz, I hope you've all had a good week! I ended up coming down with a bad fever this week and ended up missing my vacation to Colorado since I didn't feel well enough to fly. I did, however, have an amazing time at the Pink Friday Tour and I definitely owe it to you guys to give you the full dish. 2 Chainz's set was short (but sweet) and was followed a half hour after by *the* *greatest* *concert* *of* *my* *life*! #The Legend of Roman (Intro)—She used the same introduction from the Femme Fatale Tour. #Roman's Revenge—She walked down the stairs of her amazing set to perform in a monk’s outfit! #Did It On'em—She shed the monk robes to reveal this funky getup #I Am Your Leader #Beez in the Trap (with 2 Chainz)—They had great chemistry together live, as usual! #Stupid Hoe #Dance (A$$) (Remix) #Right By My Side #Champion #Moment 4 Life—She said, “Make some noise if you happy to be alive!” It was magic :) #Automatic (interlude)—She went offstage and the DJ threw out a bunch of free shirts, he was very generous. #Starships—She came back with the same wig on, but dressed to kill in the white poufy leather dress! #Pound the Alarm—She sprayed the crowd with the gun here, it was awesome! #Whip It #Turn Me On—She sang great all night, but I was really impressed at how well she hit every high and low note in this one. #Where Them Girls At #Va Va Voom (interlude)—Again offstage, again more shirts. #Fly (interlude) #Fire Burns—Nicki came out dressed like Marilyn Monroe here. She spoke about how she once had her heart broken and wrote this song about it. #Save Me—She goes on to say that she once broke somebody else’s heart and that this song was about that. Both these songs were heart wrenching and performed flawlessly. #Marilyn Monroe (interlude)—It was sort of disappointing that she didn’t do Marilyn Monroe when she was dressed just like her, but the last segment made up for it ten fold. #Go Hard—Nicki comes out stuntin’, dressed in her classic black wig, and says that she’s grateful for all the success that she’s had with her albums, but that before she did albums she did mixtapes and that she hasn’t forgotten about them...and goes right in on “Go Hard.” #Sweet Dreams (Remix) #Itty Bitty Piggy #HOV Lane #Up All Night—She said this was usually the end of this segment of the show, but everybody was roaring for more and she could tell. From here on she was off the setlist, telling the DJ which songs she wanted. #Make Me Proud #Dutty Love—She asked if anybody was West Indian like her…there didn’t seem to be anybody, but everybody liked this song! #Hold Yuh (Remix)—She told the DJ to cut off the song before she started and that Detroit didn’t like island stuff, but I wish she had gone on! #My Chick Bad—“for the bad bitches” #Bottoms Up—“for the bad boys” #BedRock—She pulled up about 10 fans from the audience, talked to everyone, et cetera. The most impressive barbie by far is the video at the bottom…she had on almost the same outfit from Beez In the Trap and Nicki said she was so impressed! She then started up “BedRock” and let the fans have the mic. #Super Bass (Finale)—The perfect ending to the perfect show…the choreography here was amazing (as was the rest of the show), using the same dance moves from the video. She thanked everyone after singing the bridge, and as she began singing that triumphant last chorus of the song, confetti burst out of the ceiling and rained down on everyone! It was the best song to end with, too—the show really was for all the fans, with a really pop portion, a really hip-hop portion, and a really soulful portion, everybody there was pleased. “Super Bass,” a song that pretty much embodies all three styles, was an amazing and uplifting finale. The show was truly a Moment 4 Life! Category:Blog posts